Terran
The Terran are one of the three subraces of Humans gifted by the blood of the Gods. Terran can be created without the expending of any Event Points. Appearance Terran typically appear as tall and muscled humans. They tend to have darker colored eyes, red, brown, or black hair, as well as fair to deep brown skin tones, additionally Terran have higher amounts of muscle mass. Their most striking feature is their size, often around 6'7" they easily tower over Seraphim and Magi, they are also typically much stronger, tougher, and steadfast than the other Humans would be. History and Culture With the rest of Humankind the Terran's ancestors, the Unblessed Humans, where formed by the blood of Umbra the betrayer when it was cast out of the Astral Plane and was forced onto Gaia. The Unblessed Humans where forsaken by Umbra who sealed itself away shortly after arriving on Gaia, and where left to be devoured by the other races already present on Gaia. The Gods Luna, Adustio, and Regulas took pity on Humankind and wanted to help them, however the other Gods did not trust the spawn of Umbra the Traitor, and would gladly allow them to be devoured. Taking drastic action, the three Gods traveled from the Astral Plane to Gaia and granted both their leadership and a blessing to the Humans they had come to rule over. Regulas' blessing to the Humans was the Blessing of Strength. Which transformed a third of them into Terran. Regulas blessed the humans he found the most loyal, protective, and honest, and those traits are still commonly found among the Terran. Terran tend to be good at diplomacy and are more commonly right handed than left. The first Terran where put to good use when the Legion was formed, founding the Legion Infantry Division. Where their strength, endurance, and loyalty where put to good use. Most Terran fought in the thick of the fighting therfore favoring heavy armor sand sheilds. Terran typically tend to use heavy weapons like greataxes, greatmaces, glaives, halberds, longswords, greatswords, heavy crossbows, longspears, and flails. Seraphim are the most prominet in the Northern Kingdom, due to Regulas' influence over that realm children of mixed blood between Terran and another Human raised there grow into Terran. Additionally Terran-Monster Hybrids raised in the Northern Kingdom can survive into puberty. Torrun are able to hybridize with Lupi and Gen'Saari. Traits Initial Traits Regulas' Might:'' This character automatically gain 2 extra points in Strength and Endurance.'' Sentinel Affinity:'' This character can gain a point in Block, Medium Armor, Heavy Armor, Light Sheild, or Heavy Sheild for 1 Character Point less than normal, but a point in Light Armor or Dodge cost 2 Character Points more than usual.'' Gaia's Bounty:'' This character can gain a point in Diplomacy, Intimidation, Survival, Athletics, and Smithing for 1 Character Point less than normal.'' Minor Channelling:'' This character can channel innate magic in order to increase Strength and Endurance by 2 points while it is standing on earth, gems, metal, or another substance from the ground.'' Basic Traits Minor Regeneration:'' This character can passively channel innate magic when wounded to regenerate superfical wounds in seconds, minor wounds in minutes, and intermediate wounds in hours, major wounds in days, and crippling wounds in months while not using Minor Channeling, Advanced Channeling, or Master Channeling.'' Prerequisites: Endurance of 3, Magic of 2, Minor Channeling. Tremor:'' This character can use innate magic to strike the ground, causing the ground around them to shake violently.'' Prerequisites: Strength of 3, Magic of 3. Channel Strike:'' This character can channel innate magic to sacrifice it's use of Minor Channeling, Advanced Channeling, and Master Channeling for one minute in order to deliver an unarmed strike that delivers triple the damage it would while using one of those powers (if it has that power).'' Prerequisites: Strength of 3, Magic of 3, Minor Channeling. Regulas' Courage:'' This character is treated as having 3 more will points when resisting fear effects as well as having two more morality points.'' Prerequisites: 2 points in Will. Stone Sense:'' This character can channel innate magic in order to detect stone and stone objects within a one mile radius.'' Prerequisites: Perception of 2, Magic of 3. Intermediate Traits Advanced Channeling:'' This character can channel innate magic in order to increase Strength and Endurance by 4 points while it is standing on earth, gems, metal, or another substance from the ground.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 4, Strength of 3, Endurance of 3, Minor Channeling. Stone Column:'' This character can channel innate magic in order to strike the ground to cause a flat or pointed column of stone to emerge from the ground with a maximum height of 8 feet.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 3, Strength of 3. Lesser Magic Resistance:'' This character has tapped into innate magic to be able to halve the effect of magic on it apart from its own while it while not using Minor Channeling, Advanced Channeling, or Master Channeling.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 2. Metal Working:'' This character can tap into innate magic in order to fully repair any form of metal object below then weight of one ton.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 3, 2 points in Smithing. Metal Sense:'' This character can channel innate magic in order to detect metal and metal objects within a one mile radius.'' Prerequisites: Stone Sense. Advanced Traits Wing Shield:'' This character's wings' bones are now harder causing them to be able to block attacks with about the same efficiency as Hide Armor and they can be used to block attacks while on the ground or in the air.'' Prerequisites: Endurance of 4, Dexterity of 3, Basic Flight. Weather Influence:'' This character can use innate magic in order to change what the weather will be in three days' time, this cannot be used to cause large storms.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 4, Weather Sense. Luna's Vision:'' This character can, by tapping into innate magic, see in the dark and can see twice the normal distance.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 3, Percepation of 3. Wing Fighter:'' This character can attack with it's wings with the same proficiency it can with it's hands.'' Prerequisites: Strength of 5, Dexterity of 5, Wing Strike. Armored Flyer:'' This character can use Basic Flight, Advanced Flight, or Master Flight while in medium or lighter armor.'' Prerequisites: Strength of 6, Endurance of 4, Basic Flight. Master Traits Winged Sentinel:'' This character can use Basic Flight, Advanced Flight, or Master Flight while in any armor.'' Prerequisites: Streangth of 7, Endurance of 6, Armored Flyer. Volt Generator:'' This character can use innate magic to generate a bolt of lightning, this drains a lot of fatigue.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 6, Endurance of 4, Weather Influence. Storm Caller:'' This character can, using innate magic, summon a dangerous storm within a three days.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 7, Weather Influence. Sonic Wake:'' This character can, using both innate magic and mundane skill, create a burst of speed that causes it to move sevent times the normal flight maximum speed but at the cost of 10 times the normal fatigue, when this is done it creates a loud boom that disorients targets up to 40 ft away and knocks out those within 20 ft.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 4, Speed of 8, Speed Burst. Master Flight:'' This character can summon wings that spans two and a half of its arm length and can fly (while in light armor or less) with them to a speed equivalent of 3.5 times their running speed for the same fatigue.'' Prerequisites: Speed of 7, Strength of 4, Advanced Flight.